Harry Potter and the Green Flame Torch
by Dark Child Productions
Summary: "A weapon. Something he didn't have last time." It's Harry's sixth year, and he can't stop having dreams about a weapon. He's convinced that Voldemort is looking for it, but is having a rather hard time convincing anyone else. Except one person, of course
1. Prolouge

Harry Potter and the Green Flame Torch  
  
By: Dark Child Productions  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing in this story belongs to me.  
  
Summary: "A weapon. Something he didn't have last time." It's Harry's sixth year, and he can't stop having dreams about a weapon. He's convinced that Voldemort is looking for it, but is having a rather hard time convincing anyone else. Except one person, of course. HP/LL, HG/RW  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Prolouge  
  
3000 YEARS AGO- EGYPT  
  
The Hebrew-wizard slave Ptah was carrying a horrible burden. He looked at what he had created: The Green Flame Torch. He did not know what to do with his creation. This was quite possibly the gretest creation known to man. Greater even than the pyramids that the pharoah had made the slaves make. Greater by far. More grand than the soothsayers tarot cards, and thrice-fold more efficient than a ball spun from the purest crystal from the north.  
  
The torch held immense power. The torch gave immense power.  
  
The torch could give life. The torch could take life away.  
  
The torch could bring certain people back from the dead. His mother, his father, his dearest baby brother, and his most darling wife.  
  
The pharoah Ramses would kill to have this power. He must not know.  
  
He so much wanted to use the torch, his great creation.  
  
But at what price?  
  
How could he have created something he knows so little about? Something he poured his heart, life, and very soul into?  
  
But he knows this: The torch can be used for good. The torch can be used for great, devastating evil.  
  
He knows he must go north. 


	2. Drivers Test and Driew

Harry Potter and the Green Flame Torch  
  
By: Dark Child Productions  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing in this story belongs to me.  
  
Summary: "A weapon. Something he didn't have last time." It's Harry's sixth year, and he can't stop having dreams about a weapon. He's convinced that Voldemort is looking for it, but is having a rather hard time convincing anyone else. Except one person, of course. HP/LL, HG/RW  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter One: One Fine Day  
  
Harry Potter was quickly jumped out of his sleep. He was getting tired of this dream. He had been having it since the week after he'd gotten back from school. Every time, the same torch, the same man pacing back and forth in a tiny room. Dumbledore had told him simply not to worry, and to keep practicing his Occlumency. But that was the thing. He had been studying Occlumency. In fact he had been more focused on clearing himself of all emotion than he had ever been at Hogwarts. The prospect of Voldemort possessing him again appalled him.  
  
So he practiced. But still the now horribly boring dreams occured. It's not that he didn't trust Dumbledore. He had long since learned that he knew what he was doing (for the most part), and that he only Had Harry's best intrest at heart. But Harry couldn't help but think he was wrong.  
  
His frends weren't too keen to believe him. 'Just be sure to clear your mind, Harry.' Even Ron took slow to crediting him. Not that he could blame them. Who really would, with Voldemort needing a weapon... but not knowing how to get it? He hadn't spoken to Fred or George since they had met him at the train station (thankfully with their heads still on), but he was happy to know that "business was booming."  
  
Though one person took no time in saying she believed him. This person was of course his one-year-younger and fellow pupil, Luna Lovegood. Harry, of course didn't know whether she believed him because she was his friend, or because she was eager to believe anything as long as there was no evidence behind it. He didn't care though. It felt good to have someone believe him, even if she had been dubbed 'Loony' by her classmates. Just as he finished thinking these thoughts, he was alarmed to see a vast number of owls outside his window, waiting to get in.  
  
Pigwidgeon, being let in first, began to flutter madly around the room. Just to send him on his way, Harry decided to read his letter first.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Happy Birthday! We're still using the same house for the Order, but thats about all I can say incase this owl gets intercepted. Charlie picked this up for you while he was in Romania for a week inspecting a breakout of dragons on a breeding farm. Hope you like it!  
  
Ron  
  
After reading the letter, Harry immediately got up to go look at the small calendar that hung up on his wall. It came as a bit of a shock to realize that he had been so concerned about trying to convince his friends that he knew that he was right, that he had forgotten that today was supposed to be his birthday.  
  
He opened the larger parcel to reveal a necklace of small teeth, probably of a dragon. The note under it said that the necklace was said to grow hot when there is dangerous magic near.  
  
After he wrote Ron a quick thank-you note, he decided to read the parcel that Hedwig had tied to her leg. It read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Happy Birthday, Harry! Don't feel bad, I haven't been invited to stay with the order either. Life has been extremely hectic here at my parent's dental practice. I can't remember the last time I had five minutes to do something other than file papers. Mum and dad did give me money to buy something in Diagon Alley when they saw my O.W.L. results, though. All outstanding!  
  
Love from, Hermione  
  
P.S. Be Safe!  
  
Harry opened the rectangular parcel to find a white book with gold lettering. It read 'ADVANCED OCCLUMENCY.' Harry let out a deep sigh. He was probably more advanced than this whole book. He decided to go for the hansome tawny next.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
Your O.W.L. results read as follows:  
  
Astronomy: Acceptable Care of Magical Creatures: Outstanding Charms: Exceeds Expectations Defense Against the Dark Arts: Outstanding Divintation: Poor Herbology: Exceeds Expectations History of Magic: Poor Potions: Outstanding Transfiguration: Exceeds Expectations  
  
The school congratulates you on your honorable grades. A list of supplies for your appropriate subjects accompanies this letter.  
  
Professor M. McGonagall Deputy Headmistriss  
  
The supply list read:  
  
Advanced Astronomy by Gilson Gadstar Monster book of Monsters, Volume V Advanced Book of Spells by Francis Rees Defense Against the Dark Arts, Advanced Edition by Artemis Doyle The key to Divintation by Garland Markovich Herbology; The study of Nature by Hindle G. Breh A History of Magic, Volume V by Bathilda Bagshot Utmost Potions by Viviane Epans Advanced Transfiguration by Clara Egnahce  
  
Pewter or Silver Cauldron, size five One small baby Siphner  
  
There was a raven-black owl, almost as small as Pig. Every now and then, it would name a soft cooing noise that sounded like an odd mix of an wolf's howl and a cat's meow. Harry cautiously took the bundle from off of it's leg.  
  
Dear Harry!  
  
Happy Birthday! I hope that the muggle's are treating you right, though if they're not, they'll have the order to answer to! Grawp is doing good. The centaurs did him some damage, but he's right as rain now! )and his english has improved a lot too!) The thing that delivered this letter is called a Siphner. They're not as good as owls, but they're okay. You can keep him, because you'll be studying them in you N.E.W.T. class. My real gift is a small box that a traveler gave to me on my way to France. Be careful though, the bloke seemed in a hurry to get rid of it. I Haven't been able to get it open, so it probably has some sort of odd magic surrounding it.  
  
Hagrid  
  
Harry opened the package to find a small black box. Though it was made of a rich velvet material, it looked extremely worn. It took about thirty seconds to find an opening, and around a minute to actually force it open. Even though the outside of the box was weary, the inside looked as if it hadn't been touched in one thousand yeads. Besides the good condition of the box, Harry couldn't help but realize an oddly shaped three inch key, with a note under it.  
  
To ye who has opened this box:  
  
You are in a race against time to bring this key to its master. A race against time to use its master for a good purpose. The enemy will have his accomplices at every turn. Be cautious, Chosen one! People will kill to hold the power of the master. Hold dear the consequences of the Green Flame Torch!  
  
He sighed before putting the note back into its box. Another burden on his shoulders. Harry stared into the Siphner's blue eyes for a moment after reading the letter. The animal continued to stare back at him in a manner that reminded him of Luna Lovegood.  
  
"Well... I don't have a cage for you-" Harry started to say, but the strange animal had already oddly positioned himself on his bed-post and had begun to fall asleep. Harry who, however, could not go to sleep, was forced to read' Advanced Occlumency.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Harry was reading for only three hours before he heard the shrill cries of his Aunt Petunia, beckoning him wake up. Though the Dursleys had taken Alastor Moody's threat to heart and were treating Harry much better, many thinks still stayed the same. Making breakfast, for instance.  
  
"You'll have to hurry up, Dudders, or we'll miss your driver's test." Uncle Vernon said, as Dudley sighed. Suprisingly, Dudley had taken no real intrest in driving, and only after being bribed with the motorcycle that he had gotten for his birthday, did he comply. Unfortunatley, Uncle Vernon had forced Harry to go to Driver's Education also, and had even bought a shiny Rolls-Royce for Harry to shouffer him to and from work every day. (Harry had failed to point out a snag in Vernon's plan. When he went away to Hogwarts, there would be no one to drive him to work and back. Even if Dudley didn't attend Smetings, Petunia wouldn't dare submit her son to such labor. And Petunia herself had never learned to drive,)  
  
Driver's Ed. was practically pure hell, though it was slightly better than having to be cooped up in the house all day long. He had made no friends, though he sometimes caught girls stealing glances at him. However rebellious the girls were though, not even they could handle the mysterious Harry Potter, who their mother's had warned them about ever since word got out that he attended 'St. Brutus Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys.'  
  
By this time, they were in the car, and Dudley was behind the wheel. He sighed as they pulled into the local department of transortation.  
  
"Make me proud, Dud!" Vernon shouted from the car. Dudley blushed as a couple of girls from thier class giggled as they walked by. They walked to the an area to began to take the written part of the exam.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Harry did rather well on the test. In fact, he did much better than Dudley. Harry preferred to keep that small fact to himself though, to taunt his cousin with if need be. He looked at his driver's license as he slowly made his way up to his room. He sighed. He had tried for minutes to make his hair lie flatter, but to no amends. If anything, it just stuck up more. He sighed deeper this time, remembering the memory that he had seen in the Pensieve.  
  
When he finally looked up from his license in an attempt to open his door, he recieved a small shock. There, sitting on a mysteriously opened window-sill, was a familiar light pink owl. Harry's Siphner was cooing so loudly, that he was suprised that he was suprised that his Aunt Petunia hadn't come to 'investigate.' He took the letter and Parcel from around the owl's leg.  
  
"Thanks Driew." Harry said, rubbing the owld's head affectionately. He read the note.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Happy Birthday! Daddy and I are having a fun time in Sweden site-seeing, but no sign of a Crumple-Horned Snorkack yet. Anymore dreams, lately? Don't give up trying to convince the others!The rest will come around soon enough, I suppose. Anyway, I decided to get you a book that I picked up in a Quidditch shop! I hope you like it!  
  
Love, Luna  
  
Harry opened the parcel to find a large blue book, entitled 'TOP SECRET MOVES FOR SEEKERS: DEVISED BYH SWEEDEN'S BEST COACHES.' He had just finished writing Luna a quick thank-you letter that had lacked to point out that Sweden didn't have a Quidditch team, when Uncle Vernon had called him to come down-stairs. 'What do they want now?' Harry asked himself as he slowly walked down the stairs.  
  
"Now, er... Harry" Vernon began. Harry could hardly supress a laugh as a look like he had just tasted something horrible washed over his face when he said Harry's name. "We have a very important dinner guest coming to see Dudley, and I want for you to pick her up in the new Rolls. Now, I want no funny business from you, boy, and to make sure that you don't try anything, Dudley here will be accompaning you." He finished, obviously oblivious that Harry was growing red trying to hold back laughter. "Now, hurry up... you won't greet her dressed like that!" Vernon bellowed.  
  
Harry quickly made his way to his room, where he shut the door and exploded with fits of laughter. He opened his wardrobe and took out and put on one of the many grayish blue uits that his Uncle Vernon had bought him (with a matching hat to boot) for his shouffering duties.  
  
When he got down-stairs, his Aunt Petunia was trying to fit a small bowtie around Dudley's neck (or she was trying to find it, Harry really couldn't tell.) "My Ickle-Duddykins looks so hansome." Petunia said passionately, with tears in her eyes. Harry didn't know which was worse, that she had said this... or that she actually believed it.  
  
By the time Petunia had finally found Dudley's neck, they were already five minutes late, and it look another five minutes for Dudley to get his colossal form into his father's expensive car. He stole a glance at Dudley in the back-seat of the car, and quickly hoped that the girl was thin enough to fit in the back of the car with him. The girl's house wasn't that far away from Privet drive. Harry could have walked there, but that probably wouldn't have made that great of an expression.  
  
When they got to the address that Uncle Vernon had given him, it was Harry that got out of the car to go greet the girl. He was happy to see that the girl was very thin, and could easily fit in the back of the car.  
  
"So, Delilah... What does your father do?" Dudley asked, in a pethetic attempt to strike up a conversation.  
  
"He owns a chain of hardware stores." She said, but her tone declared "Duh, that's why he made me go out with you, you dolt!" Lucky for his cousin, he didn't say anything else to her until they got to Number Four Privet Drive.  
  
Petunia had made a large dinner that nigh, mainly for Dudley and Vernon. A normal person would have slowed down on his eating habits to impress a lady, but not Dudley. He ate so fast, even Ron would have lost his appetite.  
  
"Dudley attends Smeltings." Harry said, trying to rejuvinate a conversatin, which had awkwardly died down the second they sat down at the table.  
  
"Really? My dad went there too." she said excitedly, looking at him for the first time that evening as a human-being instead of a human waste bin.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Tell me what you think! Flames are welcome! More on the way! 


End file.
